


Twelve Uses of Tinsel

by siobhrag



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, M/M, Romance, Silly, Tinsel, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siobhrag/pseuds/siobhrag
Summary: Harry tried to tease Severus with some tinsel.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Twelve Uses of Tinsel

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed.  
> *it's this season :D*

Severus was just finishing putting the fairy lights on the Christmas tree, when something rustling and glittering slithered around his neck. 

“What the…” He grabbed at the thing and tugged it away. He was holding to a piece of long red tinsel. The other end was in Harry’s hand. A very naked Harry in a Santa Claus hat. Severus raised an eyebrow. 

“It’s not that I don’t appreciate the view, but may I ask what brought this on?” Severus eyed Harry’s form appraisingly. 

“I got bored.” Harry smiled impishly. 

Severus’ responding smile made Harry shiver in anticipation. “I’m sure we will find a way to dispel your boredom.” Severus weaved the tinsel around Harry neck. “And I think I know a better way to use this thing.” He took the other end and weaved it lightly around Harry’s half-erect cock. 

Harry moaned. He was just sure that whoever invented tinsel didn’t think it would be used this way.


End file.
